One piece legacy: Return to memory part 4
"Who won?" Fea wanted to really know who won the fight. She couldn't handle herself. I decided to tell her. "Mason and Tobias told me that Mason one. But Tobias told me he would have won had I been their to motivate him to win. Now... That day had another big event." "What?" "I got my Devil fruit." -7 years ago- Tack finally got away from those guys. He felt more safe now. But... He never went here. It looked strange. It was... A town. Mason and Tobias showed him picture books of them, but Tack never thought they be... Big. He thought they were all the same size, but a lot were bigger then others. A lot of people must live their. He looked up, to see the towns biggest building. It was strange, being domed shape, and blue. Maybe he should go check it out. Tack ran towards the building, to go see the place. - "What?" "Yeah, so, what do you say?" "You want me... To just let you go crazy, and kill a few of my marines. You get infamy, and I get new recruits?" "Yes." "These men are my subordinates. They laid down their lives to have me protect them." "So. We have a deal?" "Yes." Captain Yot was a man with great hatred for some people. Those people? His marines. They were people who did not tolerate his treatment for civilian criticism. He only shot one man, and they want to tell marine headquarters about it. He needs them dead, and when he tried to get a bounty hunter, he gets a pirate. Captain Ros, the 'pirate zombie' who wanted to be famous. The two wee nearly different. Yot was a skinny, pale man, with long brown hair, who was constantly tired. Yot was a pirate captain born looking like... A Zombie. He was big, wore hick clothes, and had stitches on his body from some failed surgery to help him with sword strikes from marines he killed. The two were at the harbor, near marine headquarters. It didn't matter if anyone saw the lone row boat, Yot made sure they were all doing military drills near the entrance, 2 miles away. Even if they saw, Ros would kill them. What the two didn't know was, was that they were going to betray each other. Yot would kill Ros, 'avenging his poor dead marines' and get relocated to a comfy place in South blue, with beautiful south blue women who would console the 'Grieving captain'. Rot wanted to kill Yot, so his bounty of 1.5 million would go to 7 million . It would make him have one of the biggest bounties over night, and more then half of the east blue will fear him. Yot got up, and handed Ros an axe. "Kill them all, and we will have our agreement. Got it?" "Yes." The two walked together, both planning what to do when the massacre was over. - Tack finally got to the place, but walls blocked his path. They didn't do anything but block his path, and he saw a huge fence, that looked like metal. The place was really blue, and white, and had some strange words on it, called 'Marines'. - "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" "OH, SO I HAD TO GIVE A SHIT FOR HIM, WHILE I WAS KICKING YOUR ASS!" "I WON! REMEMBER! ALSO, NICE JOB!" "WHAT NICE JOB?!" "SAYING YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT TACK!" "BULLSHIT!" Both Tobias, and Mason, heavily bleeding, ran towards town, with a huge dust trail following them. "WHERE DID HE GO?" "WHERE WOULD A WILD KID WITH NO OUTSIDE KNOWLEDGE GO TOO?" "THE BIGGEST PRETTY PLACE!" The two looked at each other, and knew where he was. "MARINE HEADQUARTERS!" - Now Tack remembered the word 'Marine'. They split us up, and caused Tobias and Mason to argue. He was going to beat them up for doing it. Then they would apologize to Mason for making him leave when he didn't want to, and then apologize to Tobias for causing him to fight Mason. Then the three of them could go back to the way things were. No real fighting, and everyone had fun, and Tack didn't run away. Tack climbed up the wall, and jumped past. He ran straight, and kept on running past near the wall of the building, until he saw two strange men. - "Hey. I heard some rumors about the marines." "Which one?" "The one that you got a devil fruit." "Oh, well, you see, I killed some pirate captain a week ago, and got one. I bet this is the first devil fruit here in a decade. You have to tell marine headquarters you have one though, so they can confirm what it is though, before eating it. I want to eat it so bad, and become a devil fruit user." "Well, have you ever seen one?" "A devil fruit user?" "Yeah." "No, but a marine captain I worked under once told me that he did. He said the user was some... Sand guy or something. He was saved by an admiral, who killed the guy." "Nice." Ros wanted the devil fruit, but he would have to let Yot live long enough to steal it. It wouldn't be easy. But Ros could do it. However, he did see some strange kid, running towards them. He seemed early ragged... And he was getting closer. "What the..." The kid jumped in the air and kicked Ros in the face. - "WHAT THE?!" That pirate captain was defeated in an instant by some brat! What the hell! Yot had to do something! Screw orders, he reached into a backpack he had, and brought out the devil fruit. He didn't trust anyone, and wanted it. Besides, could be helpful in killing Yot. But now, it's the brat. But he didn't expect the next thing. - Tack ate the fruit. He was hungry, and the man had it in his hands. So Tack jumped at the mans hands and ate the fruit whole. It looked strange, and tasted even stranger. It was bad, but it filled him up. Tack looked up at the man who was completely open mouthed, and Tack just said "Uhh... Sorry?" Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Return to memory arc